


Until The END Of The World

by WorkingStation



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel - Freeform, Adult Sebastian, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Black Butler - Freeform, Elizabeth Midfort, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gay, Graphic Porn, It's fine because they're all adults, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Like in chapter 3 or something, M/M, Porn, Rachel Phantomhive - Freeform, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Sebastian joins later, Sex, Smut, Vincent Phantomhive - Freeform, ass, balls, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, cock - Freeform, cum, cummies, nut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingStation/pseuds/WorkingStation
Summary: Days have been rough.There has been a sudden outbreak of a virus that kills people, but brings them back to live a week after. Rotten, smelly and they have the urge to kill.The Zombie Apocalypse has started.Ciel's and Lizzy's days have been long, nights have been short, and the amount of distance he walks every day is tiring.All seemed lost, until he  met another survivor.(AU, Yaoi warning.)(Sebastian joins later, don't worry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on instagram: @WorkingStation.

Days are rough.

Ciel, a eighteen year old boy, stands up at 3 in the morning to start walking for twenty-one hours just to find a place where it's safe. Safe from the sudden outbreak of the virus.

It's quite a weird virus, actually. It kills humans, animals, plants.. But it brings them back to life a week after, completely rotten, smelling and they have the urge to kill to satisfy their thirst for blood and their hunger for flesh.

The creatures are the living dead, also known as the undead. You might know them as Zombies.

Ciel Phantomhive. One of the few survivors. How he managed to do it, he doesn't know. He ran away after he found his parents and his dog dead on the ground with a yellow-green hue around them.

He found his best friend and cousin Elizabeth a few days ago. Alive. Now they both go on their journey together, but not without any nagging from the girl.

"Ciel, I'm tired, my feet hurt and my shoes are dirty!"

She is a survivor. Elizabeth Midfort, a nineteen year old girl. She doesn't care about the apocalypse. She only cares about her outfit, her hair and puppies. 

Ciel didn't find that annoying one bit. He got used to it after looking after her for three years. They had been friends for as long as Ciel could remember, but ten years ago was when they became best friends.

"We have to go look for a safe place, Lizzy. I don't want anyone dying today."

Five in the morning is the time in London. The city isn't what it used to be. The buildings have been destroyed and rotten, unhabitable.  
Danger lures everywhere. Why don't Ciel and Lizzy live in the buildings that are still standing? The virus might be there, there might be victims. Ciel wants to be completely sure that everything is safe.

His only saviour right now is his gun. His father gave it to him right before he was infected. He can't stop thinking about it. He could still remember how the oxygen in his house was lacking, how yellow-green everything looked.. He had encountered the virus himself, but he wasn't a victim. Why?

•~~|Until The End|~~•

Ciel woke up by a sudden bang. It sounded like a bookcase fell down, or a dinertable that collapsed.

His tenth birthday was just a day before and he got quite because of the party.

Right when he woke up, he noticed how difficult is was to breathe and how everything looked.. Green-ish?

"Mommy? Daddy?"

The ten year old walked out of his room just to see that all the flowers and plants were hanging down in their pots. All dead, which was weird because Tanaka watered them last night.

The young boy walked down the stairs. Everything seemed so dull. So dead. The air was thin and it seemed like almost all oxygen in this house was lost. The boy began to lose his sight. He saw bits and spots of black, almost ready to faint. His chest hurt, his head hurt because of the lack of oxygen.

He walked to the livingroom, just to see his precious playmate laying on the ground. The dog didn't flinch, didn't move a muscle. It didn't breathe. 

"Sebastian.."

The boy kneeled down, tears streaming down his smooth face. He wrapped his arms around the dog's neck and he snuggled his face in the dog's fur. 

He smelled odd. Like he had been dead for a while. 

The death of the dog is something that Ciel knew was gonna happen soon. He was old and not too active anymore.

"I love you, Sebastian."

After a few minutes of crying, the boy stood up to go look for his parents.

He heard a bang earlier, right? Maybe they're in the library?

The boy walked out of the livingroom with difficulty. His head was throbbing, his eyes felt sore, he felt his knees weaken and his chest burned. He knew that he had to leave as soon as possible. That's what his body was telling him, but he couldn't. He had to find his parents.

After a couple of long minutes of walking, which felt absolutely excrusiatingly painful, he reached the door to the little library in his house.

He took the doorknob in his hands, turned it and pushed the door open.

Books were laying everywhere, a bookcase even fell on the desk, pushing the thing away. His father sat on a chair in the corner and his mother was laying on the ground with books all over her. Both didn't flinch. They didn't move a muscle, they didn't breathe.

Ciel didn't dare to step inside. Everything in the library looked greener then the rest of the house. His parents were even glowing the color green.

"Mommy.. Daddy.."

The boy stood there in horror. Something inside him told him to not go inside. He had his phone with him, as well as some earbuds and a charger. He always carried that around.

Now he had a gun with him as well. Ever since he got that from his father, he kept it under his pillow so he felt save when he was asleep. He grabbed the gun and put it in his backpocket before he walked out of his room this night.

"Mom.. Dad.. Please no." cried the boy as uncontrolable tears started streaming down his red face again. The dog was sort of okay. He knew it was gonna happen soon, but his parents? No. He needs them.

He didn't wanna leave, but he knew that something was terribly wrong. He started running away as fast as he could without him wanting to do it. It felt like he couldn't control his body anymore.

He ran and ran until he slammed the door open. He ran outside, into the forest.

He finally could breathe normally again.

•~~|Of The World|~~•

He still struggles with the memory.

"Ciel I swear my feet are killing me!" nags Lizzy while grabbing Ciel's sleeve in order to catch up to him.

"Then how in the world did you get the brilliant idea to wear heels when we need to walk so much?" responds Ciel while turning around. Normally he didn't mind Lizzy being so annoying, but today he has a short temper and he's ready to snap at everyone.

"These are the only shoes I got! Ciel please slow down-"

"Then go bare foot." says Ciel plainly. He wanted to leave Londen as quickly as possible.

"I will once we take a break from walking, I swear! I'm just really sweaty and dirty and everything hurts."

Ciel looks back at Lizzy who still clings to his arm. She's pouting and looking at him with big eyes. Ciel sighs.

"Fine. We'll sit right there." says Ciel annoyed as he points at a little space that covers them from the rain, since it just started raining.

Lizzy still clung to the boy as they sat down.

"Okay.. There is wood here. Do you have a lighter, by any chance?" says Ciel as he begins to collect different branches and sticks to put them all at one spot. Lizzy shakes her head.

"No, I'm sorry."

Ciel sighs as he started thinking. He didn't want to die of freezing to death, so he has to make a fire some way.

"Lizzy, do you have a thread anywhere near you?"

Elizabeth looked all around her between all the crumbled brick, the rotten wood and the cracks in the floor to look for a piece of thread. Once she couldn't find any, she took a elastic band out of her hair and gave it to Ciel.

"I can't find any. Maybe you can use it?" 

Ciel took the elastic band, and snapped it in two. Luckily the band wasn't too thick, so he could easily use it. He took a stick and tied the elastic band to both ends. Then he took another stick, twisted the elastic band around it and started jamming the elastic band on a stick back and forth, to create friction. Friction creates warmth, and if you do it just right, you can make a fire.

"There we go. Sorry about the elastic band, Lizzy." said Ciel once he started the fire. Both Ciel and Lizzy leaned back against the broken building, enjoying the warmth as it started raining harder. Luckily, they were covered.

The boy closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth on the fullest. Lizzy sat with her hands near the fire, warming them up. Her stomach growled.

"Ciel, do he have any food left?"

Ciel opened his eyes and started looking on the pockets of his ripped, old jacket. He took out a half rotten apple and gave it to Lizzy.

"That's all. Sorry Lizzy."

Lizzy took the apple in hesitation. She knew that Ciel needed food as well.

"You can have it if you want, you haven't eaten in a week."

"No no, it's fine. Eat it."

Lizzy hesitately took a bite while Ciel looked straight forward. He was shivering from the cold. The fire didn't help much anymore. It was clear why he was so cold. He wore ripped clothes, he didn't eat for a week and he lost one shoe. The clothes aren't slightly ripped, but they have holes in them that are as big as his knee. He never had much sleep either. Yes, they somehow get money and enough to buy clothes and a bit of food, but Lizzy always nags about her shoes, her dress and being hungry, so Ciel spends all the money on Lizzy to keep her satisfied.

At the spot where both humans were, you saw a tired, angry and sad girl. She wasn't skinny to the bone and her clothes seemed expensive and brand new. There was also a boy, who was skinny to the bone, tired and wore ripped clothes. What no one could see however, was that the boy had hope. He knew someone was out there that could help them, but he shouldn't go look for it. They should find him.

Why, you might ask? Well, that simple answer is the government. Or at least, what's left of it. The government is so corrupted and scared of humanity dying off, that they will capture as many boys and girls as they can. They want them as young as possible. And why? To whore the girls out to get as many kids as they can to repopulate the world. That's how low the government is.

And the girls around the age of 9 to 10 years old? The governments got the so called 'puberty pills' for them, to force them to go through puberty at an early age. 

Ciel doesn't want any of that bullshit. That's why he doesn't go looking for people. Not because he doesn't want to be saved, because he really does want to be saved, but because he doesn't want to whore Lizzy out. The idea of that makes him sick. His lovely cousin and best friend, always.. Well, almost always happy and jolly, running around with a smile on her face, as innocent as can be.. No. No, no,no. Ciel doesn't want any of that bullshit.

Right now, all they can do is wait and hope that they won't get infected, or taken by the government. If only Ciel could find a way to keep Lizzy safe.

"Ciel, are you okay? You seem sad."

Ciel snapped out of his thoughts and he shook his head, forcing a smile.

"I'm fine, Lizzy. I'm just thinking about something."

"Oh. Then why are you crying?"

Ciel brought a hand to his cheek to, indeed, find a tear. He had been crying without him noticing.

"Sometimes it gets a little too much for me too."

Lizzy went to sit on her knees, just to give Ciel a hug. Ciel hugged back; he needed one. Badly. He always acted like a strong, surviving and happy man, while in reality he has feelings. He can be sad too.

"It'll be okay. We will find a place to stay and we'll earn money and then we can live happily."

Ciel sighed at the comment. He knows that that will never happen.

A little while later of still hugging, Ciel tensed up. He swore he saw something move just a couple of metres in front of them.

"Lizzy, we gotta move."

Lizzy groaned as she almost fell asleep. She was really comfortable and warm and tired.

"What, why.."

"I swear I saw something move."

"Ciel, you're just tired. It's 6 in the morning an-"

"Lizzy I swear to god, it moved just now and we need to move right now."

Ciel watched as the thing got closer. Every time it came closer, this smell of dead meat and rotten leather filled his nose and when the thing glowed a dark hue of green/yellow, Ciel tensed up. He stood up, pulling Lizzy up as well.

"Lizzy, we need to go NOW!"

Lizzy started running after Ciel as more and more showed up. It was a swarm of zombies; every second, 10 more showed up.

Ciel could shoot some, but he had a limit of bullets, and there were way too many zombies.

The only option they had was to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any errors?  
> Tell me!
> 
> Also, follow me on instagram!  
> @workingstation.

Ciel watched as the thing got closer. Every time it came closer, this smell of dead meat and rotten leather filled his nose and when the thing glowed a dark hue of green/yellow, Ciel tensed up. He stood up, pulling Lizzy up as well.

"Lizzy, we need to go NOW!"

Lizzy started running after Ciel as more and more showed up. It was a swarm of zombies; every second, 10 more showed up.

Ciel could shoot some, but he had a limit of bullets, and there were way too many zombies.

The only option they had was to run.

|•|Chapter 2|•|

"Ciel, slow down I'm still wearing my heels!"

"No time to slow down if you wanna live."

Ciel was running as fast as he could while pulling Elizabeth along with him. The poor girl could barely run at the same speed, especially with the damned heels.

Ciel started panting as he saw that the zombies were surrounding the pair. He tried to look for little gaps and weak spots in the circle of zombies, but he couldn't find them so far.

"Lizzy, you stay as closely to me as you can."

Ciel took the gun from his backpocket and he loaded it. Once the zombies came closed, he was mentally preparing himself. He just needed the right moment.

"Ciel, they're awfully close."

Ciel started counting down in his head, using his heartbeat as a guide. He leant from his father that if he was stressing while he wanted to shoot, the chance was most likely to miss. His little trick was counting down, using his heartbeat as a guide.

*Thump thump*

'3'

*Thump thump*

'2'

*Thump thump*

'1'

Ciel grabbed Lizzy's arm as he ran forward, towards the zombies. He extended his other arm, he aimed and shot straight through the right eyeball. It fell, and left a gap in the circle.

That's one of the ten bullets gone.

Ciel still had a good grip on Lizzy's arm as he ran through the circle of zombies, running as fast as he could once again. He felt his heartbeat quicken, his breath shallow and his muscles were giving up.

An asthma attack at the right time.

Ciel kept running as fast as he could, as long as he could. His knees were failing to support his weight and he was about to pass out.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" asked Lizzy in a worried tone. As long as they've been best friends, Lizzy has never seen him have an asthma attack.

"I need my inhaler, quickly" did Ciel manage to say throughout his gasps. He was really having difficulties at the moment.

"I-I don't have it anymore." said Lizzy with guilt.

"What do you mean?"

"I got rid of it because you said to get rid of it because you didn't need it anymore, so I left it."

Ciel sat down, since he couldn't hold himself up anymore. He tried to get his breathing back to normal, but that's quite a challenge without an inhaler.

In the meantime, zombies were getting closer and it seemed like more and more were joining. All seemed lost. Ciel having an asthma attack, and Lizzy being too scared to do anything.

At least, that's what Ciel assumed.

"Ciel, give me your sock, please."

Ciel being the only one that owned a sock, quickly undid the laces of his shoe and pulled his sock off of his foot to give it to Lizzy, without an idea of what she wanted to do with it.

Lizzy took a big, heavy rock and put it in the sock. She swung it back and forth before slowly stepping towards the crowd of undead creatures.

"Lizzy, what are you-"

Splash

Ciel looked at Lizzy in awe as he looked at the girl swinging the stuffed sock back and forth, hitting the zombies hard in their necks as they came close.

But she is.. An innocent girl. How does she know how to kill people like that? How long did she now and should the boy be scared?

Ciel always felt uncomfortable around bigger, stronger women. Take mrs. Francis. She was strong and fierce, at least that's what Ciel thought. He didn't like going anywhere near her because of that.

Ciel looked at Lizzy as she hit yhe shit out of the zombies. The hits landed on the zombies' necks. Some heads were flying off too, it's great. One by one, Lizzy hit or kicked them.

"Ciel! There's a car over there." Said Lizzy as she looked back at Ciel.

Ciel looked back. He indeed saw an old jeep-ish car. He had to be quick because more and more zombies were surrounding the place. The car looked so far away while in reality it was quite nearby.

Ciel stood up slowly and started running against his will. He held his breath because is felt like he was gonna pass out. His eyes were swollen and red, his head hurt because it felt like there was so much pressure on it, he could barely move his limbs.. But he made it to the car. He opened the door of the backseat and climbed in.

Ciel saw his vision blur as he panted. He couldn't breathe. If felt like he was still running but had to breathe through a straw that was slowly closing up. The sound around him started echoing as he only could hear his heartbeat. His sight turned dark as he finally passed out.

•~~|Until The End|~~•

Ciel woke up in the car. He could feel it was driving. Maybe Lizzy was driving it, since she wasn't on a seat next to him. It surprised him that Lizzy could drive, since she has never done it before.

Ciel sat up as he sighed. His head was still sore but his eyes and limbs didn't hurt anymore.

"Ciel, are you awake?"

Ciel looked through the little window between the backseats and the front seats as he sighed again.

"Yes, I am." He said as he looked outside. There's a big hole in the ground and there was nothing else.

Ciel remembered there was supposed to be a pond there with appletrees, Willow trees near the water and lots and lots of colored flowers and benches. People could jump off the bridge and land safely into the water, since you were allowed to swim in there. There was no fishing allowed, so there was a bunch of fish in the water as well.

•~~|Until The End|~~•

"Can you get it, Ciel?"

Little Ciel reached out as he was trying to pluck the red apple from the appletree. He was just too short to reach it, which made the young kid sad. Even with sitting on his father's shoulders didn't make him tall enough.

"No, I'm too little." Said little Ciel with a pout and with watery eyes. Vincent laughed at put Ciel on the ground so Vincent could get the apple for Ciel. He jumped, reached and pulled the apple out of the tree. He washed the apple in a nearby tap and then gave it to Ciel.

Ciel tried to take a bite out of the enormous apple and he did it, but with difficulty.

Once Ciel took a bite and swallowed it, he giggled. Sebastian came running and jumped on Ciel. The little boy fell backwards as he laughed. The dog started licking his face while his tail swept from left to right.

"Daddy I wanna go to the fishies!" Said Ciel once he was standing up again. The dog's attention went to a butterfly that was flying around his head.

Vincent nodded, took his son's hand and guided him to the clear water where he could see the big amount of fish swimming. The water wasn't deep.

Ciel bowed down, grasping his hands in the water, trying to catch a little red fish.

"Ciel honey, be careful." Said Rachel from a distance away. Vincent looked at Ciel as the younger was trying to catch the fish. Once he got it, he got the biggest smile on his face.

"Look daddy, fishy!" Said Ciel as he giggled. He opened his hands, revealing the little red fish. He was proud of himself for catching it.

Vincent smiled at his little son as he petted his head.

"Good job! It's better to put him back now so he can be with his little friends again." Said Vincent.

Ciel looked at the little fish that was moving in his hand.

"We can't keep him?"

Vincent sighed and shook his head.

"He has a little family and little friends here. We can't keep him."

Ciel looked down, whispering a quiet 'ok' before gently putting the fish back in the water.

Ciel looked at how it swam away, joining the small group of other fish again.

•~~|Until The End|~~•

"Ehm, Ciel? I don't wanna ruin your daydreams again but I don't know what.. that is." Said Lizzy as she pointed.

Ciel sighed as he sat up, looking through the little window. It was a cave, but lit up.

"I don't know, Lizzy. We could go over there to check it out."

Lizzy sped up. They looked and slowly but surely they see tents, little wooden cottages, but the best of all, a normal hue. Not green or yellow.

"Okay, stop here." Said Ciel when he thought they were close enough. They stepped out of the car, smelling the oddly fresh air.

"It's oddly silent here, don't you think?" Asked Lizzy. She didn't feel right about coming here. There was something off.

Ciel didn't listen as he walked further into the cave, resting his hand on his gun. Lizzy walked right after him, looking around. There were little lights that were hanging everywhere, there were little carvings in the wall and it was oddly clean.

"It looks like a camp or something." Confirmed Ciel as he looked for things that would indicate if there were people around. So far, no good. Although it sure looked like people were here a couple of hours ago, it's way too quiet.

"Can we stay here for a while? It looks safe.. Somewhat." Said Lizzy as she rubbed her hands together for warmth. It was getting quite cold as the night fell.

Ciel sighed and nodded. He walked over to a tent, opened it and a cat ran out of the tent. Ciel sneezed a couple of times before stepping in. Lizzy gasped as she saw the kitten run out of the tent.

"Look, Ciel! A kitty!" Squeeled Lizzy as she clapped in her hands, jumping in excitement.

"Yeah, good. Let's catch it and make dinner out of it." Said Ciel cold-hearted and annoyed. He felt his nose itch.

Lizzy sighed, visibly upset at what Ciel said. She sat down on one of the beds, running her hand through her hair.

"Don't say that. The cat is struggling as much as we do."

"I know. I just said it to shut you up."

They both stared in front of themselves, before Lizzy finally decided to go to sleep.

They wished eachother a goodnight, and Ciel took a little pictureframe off the bedside cabinet. It showed a guy, mid twenties, maybe early thirties. Black hair, brown eyes. Showed a woman, brown hair and brown eyes, circular glasses.. And two kids. Small kids, one might be five, the other one two, who knew?

They looked all so happy in the picture. It made Ciel upset.

He wondered what happened or why everyone left the place. He couldn't help but to think of his own family. His mother, his father, his dog. His precious playmate. He loved Sebastian to bits, but he loved his parents even more. He is lucky that he still has Elizabeth. She was the only family left.

Ciel put the pictureframe back on the bedside table. He laid down, closed his eyes and tried to sleep a bit.

 


End file.
